Chronicles of Rathya: The World
The world of Chronicles of Rathya. Rathya is a world similar to ours in appearance. It is diverse in climate and terrain, with a similar circumference, and a relatively similar magnetic field. The planet is divided into 8 main nations: Sophya, Xephamor, Zorronia, Icilee, Orrlee, Faelee, Terrantula, and Mek. Between the lands of each nation, there are a number of territories shared amongst different nations depending on their locations. These lands were originally occupied by a number of other civilizations that disappeared during the Orr-kin Raids. Nations of Rathya Sophya Also known as the Nation of the Pyr. Sophya is located in the midst of a vast desert and is known for its hot desert climate, as well as its religious zealots. Its capital, Sul (located in the middle of a great oasis), has been a place for political dealings for centuries. Currently is suffering from a great depression, with the growing possibility that the monarchy may be sacked. *Lead Religion Sulism. *Former Enemies Orrlee and Xephamor. *Allies Faelee. *Location Between Zorron and Faelee, in the midst of the Glass Desert. After the war, Sophya and its sister territories entered a great depression that would last twenty years. It has owed many debts to nations such as Icilee and Mek, and suffered its own casualties from its turmoil with Xephamor. Out of desperateness its officials begun to heavily tax its people, causing civilians to greatly distrust their own government. In the last five years, there has been a steady rise in poverty, people from all over the country had traveled to Sul in hopes of obtaining its pure water rations, as well as finding shelter from the scorching hot sun. Those living in the desert often starve or turn to petty crime, and the sandstorms seem to hit harder than ever before. Sophya’s newest monarch, King Philemon, is having problems of his own dealing with the new Mekian Empire and its increasing influence. Civilians are in outcry, calling for the sacking of the old monarch. Xephamor Also known as the Nation of the Holy Eye. Xephamor is located in the midst of volcanic mountains and is known for its barren environment, as well its mysterious past. Its capital, Umbry (located in the center of a dormant volcano), has been a place of ancient secrets for centuries and still is. Currently is suffering from a great depression, and is starting to question just how much power the Mekian Empire really has. *Lead Religion Bludism. *Former Enemies Sophya and Faelee. *Allies Orlee and Icilee. *Location North of Orlee and Terrantula and south of Icilee, in the midst of the Umbryorr Mountains. After the war had ended, the Xephamor suffered the same fate as their enemies, the Sophyans, much to the surprise of its civilians. This all came to pass due to the unseen betrayal by their allies, the Icilians when they demanded that they repay them for aiding the country in the war. The new Overlord, Lord Vesper, did not wish to lose such an ally (which Xephamor had for centuries), and so succumbed to their will. The public had mixed views on this decision. While some agreed with Lord Vesper’s logic, there were those who did not think their nation should suffer the same fate as Sophya. But little did Icilee know that unlike his father before him, Lord Vesper would not let his country simply fall into servitude. In order to do that, of course, he needed to form a permanent alliance with a former enemy, if they would allow it. Outrage spewed from across the land, for why should they ally themselves with one of their greatest enemies in history? Its Orr-kin citizens were especially outraged, since their ancestors had suffered many hardships from the Sophyans. But as both cultures mashed against each other, the Xephamorian people soon realized that their leader’s decision was necessary if they were to remain a superpower, especially with the rise of the Mekian Empire. When Lord Vesper learned of a growing alliance between Icilee and Mek, he sent his ambassadors to meet with the Sophyan monarchy, and request an alliance in secret. At the same time, the Overlord begins to question who really is absolute, as does the people. Zorron Also known as the Nation of Stone. Zorron is located in the midst of mountains and lakes and is known for being the birthplace of many industries, the most notable being the teleportation industry. Its capital, Lymington (which is located at the edge of a lake), has been a place of great commerce since its first formation. Currently is in an alliance with Mek and Icilee. *Lead Religion Sulism. *Former Enemies Orlee and Xephamor. *Allies Icilee and Mek. *Location Between Sophya and Icilee, in the midst of the Crystal Mountains. After the war had ended, Zorron began what seemed to be a transformation into an independent nation. They made claim that Sophya owed them huge sums of money, and demanded that the nation payed them back. Many assumed this was because the country suffered many years of taxation from when they were still a part of Sophya. Others suspected there were other parties behind this. From the first day the nation declared its independence from Sophya, it became an industrial superpower. Countless geniuses were born on its very lands, and they helped shape Rathyan everyday life with their inventions and ideals. It is well accepted that Zorron started the Industrial Revolution of Rathyan history. Sophya (which they were allied with at the time) had in fact borrowed most of their technology during the Great War, while Icilee helped perfect it. As a result, many people had no problem with Sophya falling in debt. But they did not initially plan to do this. The Icilians, after seeing the people of Zorron’s dislike for Sophya, proposed a way for them to escape a great depression and allied themselves with the industrial nation. Since the nation was still relatively new, and they had no real allies of their own, the Zorronian Prime Minister accepted the proposition. And thus began the nation’s unintentional role in the growth of the Mekian Empire, with them sacrificing an entire industry in the process. Some enjoy sharing the wealth with such an empire, while others despise it. Icilee Also known as the Nation of Snow. Icilee is located in the midst of the largest glacier in Artic Rathya and the North Sea and is known for its extravagant aristocracy as well as its elaborate trade system. Its capital, Cyrko (which is located off the shores of the North Sea), has been a center for wealth and trade for centuries. Currently is in an alliance with Zorron and Mek. *Lead Religion Bludism. *Former Enemies N/A *Allies Mek, Zorron and Xephamor. *Location North of Zorron and Xephamor, in the midst of the Gigaici. After the war, Icilee became one of the richest nations in the history of Rathya. This was achieved through being one of the major financers of the war, giving both Xephamor and Sophya what they needed in order to fight for money. By doing this, it drove both nations into debt, which it waited until the end of the war to collect them. This was orchestrated by none other than the business queen herself, Queen Eirlys. Her sharp wit and soothing demeanor has allowed her to turn her country into the world’s newest superpower. For this, she is adored by her people, who sing her praises every night. It is with her help that the nation of Mek rose to power. It is because of her that there exists a new empire. Still, while there are those who sing her praises, there are others who are wary of her, wondering whether they serve the right queen. These are the people who see it wrong for Icilee to take advantage of her allies. These are the people who secretly feel sympathy for the nations being crushed under the influence of the Mekian Empire. Orrlee Also known as the Nation of the Orks. Orrlee is located in the midst of a barran wasteland complete with canyons of every depth and is known for being the homeland of the Orr-kin. Its capital, Urban (which is located deep inside the longest canyon in Rathya), has been a center for those passionate about war for centuries. Currently is suffering from a great depression, while the Orks see a new war on the horizon. *Lead Religion The Orr-kin Faith. *Former Enemies Faelee and Sophya. *Allies Xephamor. *Location South of Xephamor and east of Terrantula, in the midst of the Wastelands. After the war, the Orks went into a state of unrest. These greenish, yellow-ish skinned brutes with horns have always been a battle fueled race. Their entire history is shrouded in war in conflict, and one such conflict involves the eternal conflict between Orr-kin and Man-kin (AKA, humans). For as long as Man-kin could remember, they have been battling with the Orr-kin for both land and food. It is often said that the Orr-kin existed long before Man-kin did and that they were the first inventors of fire. In fact, they worship it. The Orr-kin lore is not something many know or understand. Their chief god, Pronuu, is portrayed as a warrior born from the flames, and the wielder of life and death. There are also legends that tell of twins who scrabble amongst themselves. These twins, Orron and Zorron, are said to be representations of the eternal conflict between Man-kin and Orr-kin. The only Man-kin allies the Orks have ever known were the Xephamorians who stood beside them when the Sophyan Empire began their campaign to slaughter the Orr-kin people, and in return they aided Xephamor in the war against Sophya. But now that the war is over, the Orks are at lost for what to do next. With no hope in staying within their own territory, the Orr-kin people have begun scattering themselves throughout Rathya once again, giving themselves up to criminal organizations and working as mercenaries. The Orks would not return to their homeland for another fifty years, long after the end of the Dark Ages. But there are good things that came out of the war. The Orks enjoy a new sense of respect from the Man-kins, and for the first time in their lives they can enter a Sophyan city without the fear of being slaughtered. The more intelligent members have found more diplomatic roles in the politics of Xephamor and Sophya, and while the Mekians continue to grow in power, a new passion for war is rekindled in the hearts of the Orks. They can sense that another war is on the horizon. Faelee Also known as the Fair Nation. Faelee is located in the midst of a rainforest and is known for its beautiful scenery as well as its many ruins. Its capital, Chimaera (which is located in the heart of a great rainforest), has been a center for archeological discoveries for centuries. Currently is following a policy of isolationism. *Lead Relgion The Gypsy Faith. *Former Enemies Orrlee and Xephamor. *Allies Sophya. *Location South of Sophya, in the midst of the Sabuda Rainforest. After the war, Faelee wanted nothing to do with Sophya’s financial problems, nor did they want to be involved in the rise of the Mekian Empire. The nation was angry with Sophya for signing the treaty with the Xephamorian Overlord. It had a long history of conflict with the Orks before, and suffered from having its most beautiful attractions turned to barren wastelands during the war. From the words of the Faeish leader, “We need time to recover, and to rethink our place in the world of politics”. So in an effort to escape from the problems of their ally, Faelee created a policy of isolationism. They would not allow the Mekians or any other nation other than Terrantula to trade with them. They also closed off their borders to immigrants. The nation of Faelee became secluded. Working in secret to protect their lands from what they feared would be another war. No one would stop them from finally obtaining peace. Meanwhile Sophya continues to request help from the secluded nation, Xephamor continues to try and reason with them, and the Mekian tries to woo Faelee to join their empire. There may soon come a time when Mek would resolve to force. Terrantula Also known as the Nation of Agriculture. Terrantula is located in the midst of fertile plains and is known for acting as a home to Rathya’s most famous schools. Its capital, Barnett (which is located near a river), has been a center for agriculture for centuries. Currently is one of the key pawns in the Mekian Empire. *Lead Religion The Gypsy Faith. *Former Enemies Orrlee. *Allies Mek. *Location South of Xephamor and West of Orlee, and in the midst of the Obfyte Forest. After the war, Terrantula demanded money to pay for the crops warriors have damaged during their battles on Terrantulan territory. It made most of its money off of agricultural production. Nomads would like to stop at Terrantula to buy some of their famous agricultural products, and farmers would travel to other nations in order to share their expertise with the world. Terrantulan farmers were one of the most respected people in Rathya, for their down to earth policies, and open minds. Much of these farmers followed the Gypsy Faith, and visited Faelee’s ancient cities yearly to pray for good harvest and luck. The same can be said of Terrantulan sailors. Terrantula is a part of an important trade route between Icilee and Xephamor, which is one of the reasons why many battles took place on its land. As a result, it became essential that they became a part of the Mekian Empire. Mek Also known as the Mekian Empire. Mek is located in the midst of the clouds and is known for its technological advances. Its capital, Meka (which is located in the sky), is the currently the center for technological advancement. The nation itself is in the midst of starting a new era, with it being the pillar of power. *Lead Religion None. *Former Enemies N/A *Allies Icilee, Zorron and Terrantula. *Location In the midst of the clouds. Anywhere. After the war, a city in the sky known as Meka began giving birth to other cities much like it. These cities were interconnected, and became known as a technological wonder. During the Sophya-Xephamor War it is said that these cities and their mother city began as a vision, orchestrated by one of Zorron’s greatest minds, Naveen Tinker in the year 1093yps. Naveen was a technopath, a psychic who is capable of creating technology far beyond the present time’s capabilities. He was one of first, and he certainly would not be the last. People feared his power, for it was new to them. As a child he was kept under surveillance, tested on the nature of his powers. During this time, several theories were developed. One theory proposed that Naveen was a seer, and his power was just an after-effect of visions from the future. As new theories on the newly discovered power, more technopaths appeared throughout Rathya. Technopathy would soon have its own category in Psy(chonic) based magick. Naveen grew, and the ministers of Zorron continued to watch him. He excelled in school, was a brilliant inventor, and managed to earn himself a spot in Zorronian politics. At the age of thirty three he began working on plans for a flying city, something that wouldn’t start being constructed until his fiftieth birthday. He had gathered all of the brightest minds, the most skilled engineers, and hundreds of fellow technopaths for this project, a project that wouldn’t be completed until ten years before the end of the Sophya-Xephamor War. After the war ended, Naveen’s great grandson, Derek would claim the title of emperor, and in turn the city of Meka that his great-grandfather created into an entire nation, no an empire, with the help of his most trusted ally, Queen Eirlys. With the well rounded alliance with Icilee (and later Zorron), Mek took control of Xephamor’s and Sophya’s war casualties, forcing them to fall under its whim. The Mekians became a force to be reckoned with, stimulating mixed fillings in the nations of the world. Some believe that the Mekian Empire is actually a pawn used by Icilee, others believe the emperor truly is a mastermind, going as far as to claim that he had been consulting with “creatures from other worlds”. In any case, there are many who hate the Mekians, blaming them for their problems. This common hatred has caused Sophya and Xephamor to unite for the first time in both of their histories. Other than the above nations listed, there is also the independent nomadic group known as the Gypsies. These people are not a part of any nationality. Neither do they have an official nationality of their own. The term “Gypsy” simply refers to ethnicity, not creed. The Gypsies are separated into hundreds of small tribes who hold their own territory and different countries throughout Rathya. Although these tribes act independently of each other, they share a central law, as well as a central belief. Also, every year the tribes’ chiefs meet each other in the nation of Faelee, where the Gypsies find themselves most welcomed. It is there they create new laws or change old ones, as well as reach decisions as an ethnic group. There is no real alignment that the Gypsies have to any nation. It can be said that they are the “true” neutrals of Rathya. However, due to the rise of the Mekian Empire the Gypsies are forced to take sides... The Currency of Rathya Rathya currently uses the currency of the Mekian Empire which is highly based off of US currency. Mekian Empire Currency Table 100 pennies = 1 talor (a silver coin which can also be identified as paper money as in one 1 talor bill) 2 talors = one 2 talor bill 5 talors = one 5 talor bill 10 talors = one 10 talor bill 100 talors = one 100 talor bill There's also 500, 1000, 5000, 10000, and 100000 talor bills, just like they used to have these in America, but they are out of circulation :| These talor bills however, still are. Now for the coins. As I said, 100 pennies = 1 talor. 5 pennies = 1 nicker 20 nickers = 1 talor 10 pennies = 1 chim 10 chims = 1 talor 25 pennies = 1 quarter 4 quarters = 1 talor 50 pennies = 1 haytalor 2 haytalors = 1 talor There is also the haypenny. The average wage is 22 pennies per hour or two chims and two pennies per hour. This is mostly middle class mind you. An average work earns around 200 to 400 talors per year. An average normal teacher (not a private one like Slip's character) would earn around 325 talors per year. Couch's normal camera (the one that doesn't take motion pictures) would've of cost one talor plus taxes. Coffee would cost 15 pennies or one chim and one nicker per pound. Alcoholic beverages would be slightly more expensive and tea would pretty much cost the same. Butter = 18 pennies per pound Eggs = 12 pennies per dozen Chicken = 7pennies per pound Loaf of bread = 5 pennies or one nicker Steak = 11 pennies per pound Sugar = 4 pennies per pound As you can see, most foods and beverages will be in the ones, tens and twenties in terms of pennies. A new robot would cost the equivalent of half an average worker's yearly salary, while a brand new airship would cost more than 1,000 talors. The Religions of Rathya Sulism A religion full of self-righteous priests and priestesses who pledge their faith to a goddess of the sun. Their beliefs have a pretty clear description of "evil", leading them to condemn thieves, murderers, and practitioners of the black arts. According to their teachings it is their duty to free Rathya of the "evil" that pollutes it (AKA wipe it out, but they don't say that). Those who are "pure" are allowed to enter paradise. This is possibly one of Sophya's reasons for their onslaught of the Orks. The Orks were basically barbarians and practitioners of the black arts in Sulists eyes. If a person is said to have "redeeming qualities" such people are put on trial, and if the goddess finds them "worthy" they will take on the veil of the priest/priestess and will be trained to tend to the temples and teach the novices. That's another way Sulist priests/priestesses come about, sometimes people just hand their kids over to a Sulist temple thinking that it'll gain them favor in the eyes of the goddess. Sulists tend to have a large impact in law, a lot of them sitting on the Council of Judges. As a result, most Sulist priests/priestesses are feared throughout Sophya. A priestess often covers everything from head to toe in white, only showing their eyes. Like the priestess, a male priest also wears white, concealing clothing, but they are allowed to show their face. They just have to wear some kind of covering on their head. Usually its just a white cloth or something. High-ranking priests and priestesses tend to have golden weaving in their clothes. They also tend to wear lots of jewelry. Just keep in mind that neither sex are allowed to pierce their skin. Sulists have a whole "purity" thing going on. Their chief goddess is Sophya, a wise goddess who lives in the Pyr (which is said to be some sort of demon smiting beast who burns people alive if they are impure and try to touch him, in fact he burns people alive anyways). Her servants are the Sul, beings made completely out of light. Sulists also don't believe in the whole "twin moons are fighting thing". Their version of it claims that they are just two spirits "dancing eternally" and that any disruption of that dance will raise the seas and plunge the world into chaos. Technically they are right. Bludism Also known as "The Complete Opposite of Sulism". While Sulists pursue wisdom, Bludists pursue knowledge. They are also WAY more open minded than Sulists, and often consider evil a "necessity". They simply don’t look people down if they screwed up their lives, and often side with the underdogs and vile. Their traditional dress tends to be slightly more revealing than Sulist dress. For one thing it is not uncommon for a Bludist priest to be shirtless. Also, Bludists priests and priestesses like to BLINDFOLD themselves. Why? According to Bludist teachings it is in fact a blessing for one to be blind, they believe in this thing called the “Third Eye”, something that almost everyone has but they’re too busy using their normal two eyes to notice. Bludists were the first psychics! They were also the first alchemists, often dwelling into the dark arts and creating monstrosities that would make a Sulist hurl. The first Bludists used to be Sulists actually, but certain disagreements (mainly revolving around the Orr-kin) lead to the Great Schism, and both parties just split apart, going their own way. They borrowed a lot of their beliefs from the Orr-kin they traveled with (these guys will eventually create Xephamor by the way), such as the tale of the twin moons and their eternal struggle. They also developed their codes concerning battle and war. One of the ways a person can become a priest involves fighting while blinded. Blood rituals are another thing they borrowed from Orr-kin culture. A lot of these rituals are….disturbing in nature, some even involve one drinking their own blood. Their chief god is Xegaul, the God of Chaos and Holy Eye. Legend has it that Xegaul is the son of the creator god (Khron), and was allowed to rule the universe before the world began. His servants are known as the Umbry, and are said to be envious of men and their beautiful faces. The Sul and Umbry had a large battle in one myth (a reference to the Great Schism). Xegaul was blamed for the battle and cursed for his servant’s actions against Man-kin (by Zorron of all gods!) and was trapped in a “a place in between worlds”. A Bludist prophecy states that he will one day break free and swallow Rathya whole as revenge. So why worship this guy? According to Bludist teachings, Xegaul has infinite knowledge, so to win his favor is to know everything and…you know the rest. The Orr-kin Faith A long time ago the world was born from flames, and was a land of fire and brimstone until the Dragon Mother came and breathed life into it. The Dragon Mother is described as the mother of all creatures. Pronuu (their chief god), is the wielder of life and death (essentially Pyr, just with a different name, it is said that the Orks invented Pyr in the same way they ‘invented’ fire). Most Orr-kin lore states that the Dragon Mother is the one who gave them fire (which they would eventually give to the Man-kin), and thus teaching them how to cook meat and hunt. They also invented the story of the twin moons and their eternal struggle, going as far as to say that the Man-kin are decedents of Zorron and Manna (essentially a goddess of life), while THEY were decedents of Orron and the Dragon Mother (thus the name). The Orr-kin Faith revolves around war and bloodshed. Two people who fight with each other in warfare are taught to be bounded by blood (warbound), a male and female Ork mate through the exchange of blood, and blood sacrifices are made to appease the Dragon Mother’s hungar, in the same way Xephamorians offer blood to appease Xegaul. Most sacrifices are prisoners of war, particularly prisoners who fought the hardest, as they were deemed worthy of the Dragon Mother’s hunger. Orr-kin priests are often chosen at birth, and are in charge of passing down Orr-kin lore from one generation to another. War is an honorable thing to the Orks. Those who died in war are honored by becoming a part of the Spirit World. Prisoners of war are honored by becoming sacrifices. War heroes often become priests themselves. The Orks like to seek out conflict in an effort to better themselves due to their religion. Change and conflict is a big factor in the Orr-kin faith. That’s part of the reason why the twin moons are so important to the Orr-kin. Not only do they perfectly describe their struggle with the Man-kin, but it also sets an example for the young. There is even a story about the dragon mother being attacked by a Man-kin, but instead of killing him she let him live and had even given him the secret of fire. This also reflects the Orr-kin giving the Man-kin the secret of fire themselves. Orr-kin lore is unique in the fact that it tends to reflect much of the Ork’s history. The Gypsy Faith The Gypsy Faith is a bit more complicated than the first three religions. There are over a thousand gods in the Gypsy Faith, a lot of them contradicting each other. This is due to the fact that the Gypsies are basically made up of a bunch of different dead civilizations put together, so certain beliefs that have mixed and mashed against each other over the years. There are a few unified concepts however. The central god of the Gypsy Faith is the Creator, Khron, who is often depicted as a spider weaving the web of the universe. According to legend Khron created the world from the threads of his stomach (which are known as the threads of life). From his stomach he also eventually “gave birth” to the God of Chaos (Xegaul) who proceeded to rule the universe along with his father. As the story goes Xegaul grew lonely so Khron created for him a wife (from the threads of life) named Diana (who is also compared with the Orr-kin goddess, Manna). They made love to each other and gave birth to Rathor and his brothers: Pyr, Zorron, and Orron. Rathor ruled over the new planet, Rathya, and created Sprites (nature and animal spirits) to watch over the new planet. These Sprites will eventually become the many gods and goddesses of the Gypsy Faith with Khron, Xegaul, Diana, Rathor, Pyr, Zorron, and Orron as the head gods. The Gypsy Faith also accepts the existence of the Sul and the Umbry, but they do NOT accept the existence of Sophya. Temples and shrines dedicated to individual Sprites are located all over the planet where each and every Gypsy worships in his or her unique way. There is no “true” way of worship in the Gypsy culture, they are as opened minded as Bludists and are even more so. One thing must be noted about the Gypsy faith however, followers of it are more or likely sensitive to nature. It is said the high priests and priestesses of the Gypsy faith are even able to talk to the nature and animal spirits of their lore via medium. Apparently this is supposed to be where they get their laws from. Locations MEKA A marvel of technology, Meka is the first floating city and most certainly be the last. Designed and engineered by Naveen Tinker, Mek’s founder, it is as much as a wonder today as it was when people first saw its massive presence in the midst of the clouds twenty years ago. Meka is essentially the nation of Mek in one ever growing city. *The Docks---- Located in southern Meka, it is the most well known, simply because it is the first thing an immigrant would see upon their arrival. It is also the place where pilots and aeronauts are at home. On normal days, one can go to the dock and see an array of airships, zeppelins, hot air balloons, bi-planes, and tri-planes filling the sky, a rainbow of color in the blue. Every weekend certain pilots enjoy holding air shows to show off their skills in the sky, challenging each other in front of the civilians of Meka. It also gives inventers a chance to show off new inventions in hopes they will catch on and become a vital part of the skies. Metallic pathways surround the docks, both in upper and lower levels connected by metallic stairs. Such pathways are designed to allow people to view arriving ships and air shows on a higher level, as well as allowing engineers and mechanics to transport supplies to larger aircraft more freely. Surrounding the docks are hangers and workshops where the mechanics produce new aircraft and engineers fix old ones. The docks are always hyped and busy, with new arrivals pouring in each day. Traveling salesman often set up shops in an attempt to appease such diversity with policemen lurking about, catching smugglers and spotting troublemakers in an attempt to keep things orderly. Overlooking it all is a couple of tall control towers equipped with paternosters as a form of vertical transport. These towers are arranged in straight lines and are responsible for the control of air traffic, a rising problem in Meka. *East Side (New Dawn)---- A tenement district located in eastern Meka, it was specifically created for newcomers, and is something that is often considered to be THE slums of Meka. People of all kinds of cultures live here with the firm believe that they would benefit from the empire’s economic power one day. However most of the people who share these dreams live poorly, scrunched up together in small apartments that could only hold a family of four. Those who cannot afford the high prices posed by the tenement housings are forced to live on the streets, under railways or bridges, in between alleyways. Thief is most common in this area, with people desperate for clothing or food. Unfortunately small businesses started by immigrants had to suffer for it. This has resulted in some foreclosures, the streets of New Dawn filled with abandoned shops that never saw the light of day, with new ones popping up in their place every single day. A cycle of extinction. *North Side (Industrial District)---- Where all the magic happens. Located in Northern Meka near the New Dawn District this is where most immigrants spent their day hours working from five to one at night. Factories and warehouses fill its streets as well as the central railroad station that transports supplies throughout the city. Inside the factories workers produce the parts needed to build the robots and vehicles that Mek had became famous for, as well as some of the vehicles and robots themselves, them being put together in workshops owned by well known mechanics and sold to customers in the city’s marketplace. *Financial District---- The home to big businesses and industries. While most of the businesses here have been started by Icilees it is essentially a powerhouse for Mekian influence. New technologies and robotics are being developed here, the genius minds of Zorronians and the wealth of Icilees pitching in to turn the gears of the Mekian Machine. Inventors are more than welcomed here, entering business buildings with the hopes that one day their invention may benefit man-kin for generations. Those whose inventions are accepted by business leaders are rewarded with a distinguished amount of money. Rejected inventions often get caught up in the black market, regardless of how useful they really are. It lays on the western edge of Centre Meka (AKA The Emperor’s District) and beyond it is the city’s bohemian district. *West Side (Old Dusk)---- A district of artistic achievement, museums, pubs, and enchantment. It is essentially a part of the carnival that travels the sky, Cloud Carnival, which re-visits the area bi-yearly, particularly around the same time an art festival is held. The carnival latches itself onto the district so that Gypsies and artists alike could profit from tourists who like to visit the floating city of Meka. When the carnival is not in town, tourists can enjoy the Mekian Museum of science, as well as various art museums that showcase the artists of Meka’s own renditions of technology. Kites and balloons are also sold here, and weekends are days where people would release such things into the sky and watch them fly away on top of metallic platforms at the break of dawn. This symbol of hope for tomorrow is a must see for tourists, as well as the famous Robotic Theatre. *Centre Meka (The Emperor’s District)---- Within the heart of Meka there lies the great palace of the late Emperor Derek. Inside it is an engineer’s orgasm. Urban forklore states that this beautiful palace fit for the king is a machine in itself, but those are just rumors. There is in fact a large collection of technology both old and new within its walls to be viewed by the preying eyes of the collector. The emperor takes great pride and his collection, and is known to spend his free time flying in the air on his personal biplane. When he’s not doing that, he is meeting with ambassadors from the nations that reside underneath his nation’s shadow, and performing business deals of the plenty whilst governing his people. His guards are robotic beings that appear similar to the knights of the old, wielding weapons both long-ranged and melee. His most trusted advisors are businessmen by nature, as well as believers in the new age of technology. If one explores far enough into the palace they would find a library filled with anything a person could know on the different theories of science, as well as an observatory fit for surveying the cosmos. Outside of the palace is the Palace Square where people meet to listen to the day’s news or attempt to see the emperor go out on his walk. On the east side of the square there is a giant clock tower designed be a Zorronian architect named Dennis Glasgow to represent the promise of dawn. On the west side there is a bell tower designed by his brother, Scot, to represent the end of the old ways. Both buildings stand directly across from each other. In the middle of the square there is a fountain with the statue of Derek’s great-grandfather Naveen who is holding what seems to be a blueprint. Down the square is Vendor’s Lane, a large marketplace where the citizens of Meka meet to exchange weapons, robots, interchangeable parts, clothing, and on rare instances food. At night, decorative lights light up over the streets. If one were to look up they would be able to see metallic walkways raised above the cities, some leading to buildings located in the upper levels that are usually hard to reach unless you know the way up. The lane has a side street that leads to New Dawn in the east, and Old Dusk in the west. One of the streets alleyways can either lead to the upper levels or the lower levels. The upper levels have clubs reserved for VIPs only, with balconies that people can hang out or dance on including one that hangs right before Palace Square so that one could get a beautiful view of the geyser like sprinklers that erupt at night. Down in the lower levels is the place where the black market was born and is the place where technology not even available to the public is stored to sell to those willing. Black market salesman as well as supporters can be found within the hidden levels surrounding Vendor’s Lane, if one knew where to look at them. On the east side of Vendor’s lane, crime is not unheard of, especially at night which is when most of the shady characters seem to like to come out and party. Go down south enough and you’ll eventually run into the homes of the rich business leaders, which is the South Side District. It is safe to say that the rich may in fact be participating in the black market. In fact, most of them support it. Even further down South are the docks. *Lower levels---- Beneath the city is a series of tunnels and pipes, a maze where one could get lost in if they don't know the way. Not much is known about what lies beneath the city's ground level, only engineers and the emperor are allowed down there. It is said that if you go down far enough you could find the control center for the city itself. That's right, you can actually find the place where you could control where the city goes! Such a place is only reachable through a certain elevator, but only a handful of people know about it, including the emperor. According to urban legend, the emperor is hiding something down in the lower levels...a lot of people have been reported to have attempted to infiltrate the lower levels without a permit. All have failed. Keep in mind that the main form of transportation in Meka are cable cars and trains, these two things will be pretty much the bus service of Meka as there are no horse drawn carraiges (or horses for that matter) up high in the sky. The Beasts of Rathya THE RAPTURE: The Rapture (Rapt-Xesaurll) is a species of feathered lizards known for its single eye and sideways jaw. It is mainly carnivorous, feasting on cattle and sheep, even Man-kin. It has been recorded to terrorize villages in the same manner as a dragon, and as a result had become an object of worship for Bludists. According to Bludist scriptures, the Rapture is a messenger of the god Xegaul, and its arrival foretells chaos and destruction (i.e. a volcanic eruption), and sometimes even death. At the same time it can also foretell an upcoming epiphany of the mind and/or soul as described by the famed Nayan Katz after his experience in the wilderness. As a result this beast is sacred to the Bludist religion and an important symbol of the nation of Xephamor. It’s single eye is increasingly represented in Xephamorian culture: In tattoos, clothing, jewelry, practices, some Xephamorians even preserve the eyes of the dead to eat at the end of each year as an imitation of the Rapture practice of gouging out the eyes of their dead offspring and mates. The Rapture also does this to their prey as well, leading to most Man-kin to infer that it is actually an intelligent being. A Rapture is in fact a symbol of intelligence in Xephamorian culture. High-ranking scholars or heads of churches wear its feathers in order to inform others of their learned status. During festivals the masks of a Rapture are fashioned for the young in hopes that they may one day achieve enlightenment. The eye of a Rapture is preserved at death and is reserved for the blind at end of the year festivals. The blind all gather in a separate room where a Rapture’s eye is prepared for them. The eye is eaten before the main meal as an appetizer, and is eaten in a religious manner. All the blind share an eating utensil amongst themselves, signifying unity and the fact that they are a part of Xegaul’s body. There are many shrines of Xegaul scattered around Xephamor that are guarded by statues of the sacred bird (three statures each), these statues all have their wings spread and teeth gnarled in a fearsome way, showcasing the beast’s predatorily nature. Xephamorian nobility tends to keep such beasts as pets as if to proclaim how powerful they are but also to impress and put their guests and their place. Foreign nations like to call Bludists “Raptists” because of their worship of the beast. Some even condemn its worship, and instead suggests that they eliminate it from the face of Rathya due to its destructive capabilities, while others wish to kill the beasts for profit (it’s beak is highly expensive in the market because it’s so rare, the same goes for its purple feathers). This has caused the Rapture to become an endangered species. THE ANNERÜN The Annerün (otherwise known as the Sandworm) is a fierce beast that roams the sands of the Glass Desert. They are known to dig large tunnel systems deep within the earth, and are often to blame for sinkholes in the sand or the destruction of a town or city. They are notorious and plenty, but very hard to control. The youth of the Seti Tribe has made a sport out of trying to overpower the beast and ride on its. Those who stay on top of its back for longer than three hours is given the title Agi-Rün (or Rider of the Sand) and are from then on held in high regard, often finding themselves in places of authority. The king of all Sandworms is known as Kgosi, and the greatest honor would be able to bestow upon themselves is to find this beast in the hidden caverns of the Sandworms and ride upon his back for an entire day without stopping. One must bring back one of its tooth as proof of their deed (which is assumed would be obtained after the beast is tamed) which will then be carved into a statue of their honor during a ceremony where they will take the title of Agi-Kgo (or King of Riders). Usually people bring the tip of a Sandworms tongue as proof of their accomplished overpowering, but a king of Sandworms is said to be the incarnation of the sand god, Ndidi. In the black market, the tip of the tongue of a Sandworm can be sold to the hungry at high prices because it is said that it is sweeter than honey. Because of this, officials are beginning to outlaw the hunting of the Annerün. Category:World